Monday - Order of the Black Garter
by katieDingo
Summary: Caroline does something to please Gillian, with mind-bending results. No plot, but same characters and timing of the larger fic Friday Night Dinners. NSFW


It's nearly 6pm when Caroline finally approaches the old farmhouse. It has been a long day at work and she is hoping to let it go when she walks through the weather-beaten red door. She closes the door firmly behind her, turning to find Gillian approaching like she is on a mission.

"Hello. What...?"

Gillian's eyes glow as she stops just short of Caroline, scanning the stunning blonde from hair down to heels and up again. Gillian loves the outfit Caroline's wearing, the black and white houndstooth jacket perfectly complementing the white silk shirt and black pencil skirt. Finishing the outfit are the black stilettos that show off Caroline's amazing calves so well.

Gillian sighs appreciatively. "You are so beautiful," she says quietly, drawing a smile from Caroline. Gillian still has moments when she can't quite believe she is Caroline's lover, that someone this well educated, this well put together, welcomes a poor farmer into her bed.

Gillian ogles her unashamedly and when their eyes meet, Caroline's breath catches, suddenly caught by the intensity of Gillian's desire. Gillian places her hands gently on Caroline's hips, holding her still while she slowly closes the gap between them, looking directly into her eyes. The communication is lust, and something more. The kiss, when it finally comes, is surprisingly gentle, as Gillian licks and nibbles her way around Caroline's mouth. Gillian's hands head north, tickling their way under the pressed silk shirt to find the lacy bra carrying the weight of Caroline's lush breasts.

Caroline drops her bag on the floor, freeing both of her hands to travel up Gillian's body. She's pulling at the flannel shirt, feeling for the skin underneath until her fingers find the smattering of fine hair on Gillian's belly. Gillian's stomach shivers as Caroline's hands feel their way up to her ribs, eventually finding her breasts. Gillian loves the way Caroline caresses her nipples, like they're to be treasured, a goal unto themselves. She presses into Caroline's sure hands as she moves to nibble Caroline's ear.

"I love seeing you dressed for work. It's such a turn on."

Caroline's voice, deeper with arousal, murmurs by Gillian's ear, "Watching you fix things is incredibly erotic, and as for your muscles...just seeing your body move makes me wet."

Gillian groans at the thought of Caroline getting wet. She swallows, taking in a breath to calm herself again. "I love watching you," she admits, "The care you take, it's like precision engineering for power." Gillian's lips find their way down Caroline's neck, finding the sensitive spot that drives Caroline wild. She sets to work on it, using her lips and tongue to draw a moan from her lover.

"You drive me nuts when you do that." Caroline tilts her head, giving Gillian better access to her sensitive throat. Gillian gradually moves her hand lower, caressing Caroline over her clothes down past her arse and down her leg. Ever so slowly pulling up the fine wool skirt, she runs her hand up the silky nylon covering the firm leg underneath. She stops, finding the edge of the stocking, and the suspender strap keeping it aloft.

Gillian moans. "Fuck. When did you get these? Jesus. You are so sexy." Both hands drop to Caroline's thighs, groping under the black skirt for the tops of the stockings she now knows she'll find.

Caroline laughs hoarsely, the joy of making Gillian's head spin evident in the timbre of it. She leans forward, whispering in Gillian's ear. "I thought you might like them. I ordered them last week. I've been thinking of you finding them all day." Caroline rocks her hips into Gillian's hands. "Because of you, I've been feeling sexy and wet all day. It's been quite distracting in meetings," she purrs, before gently nipping Gillian's ear.

Gillian moans louder this time, so aroused she was having trouble taking her time, which is what she had planned. She runs her fingers underneath the tops of the suspenders, feeling the space between the soft skin and the silky nylons, resisting the urge to free them from their straps.

"I want you so much. I want to explore every inch of your glorious body tonight." She kisses her way down Caroline's throat and down her neckline until she is blocked by the shirt. "I need more hands; not enough hands..." she mumbles as she relents and releases her grip on the stockings to undo Caroline's shirt.

"I would help you, but I'm busy on my own adventure here," Caroline breathily murmurs, finally getting Gillian's shirt undone, peeling it back to reveal the muscular shoulders and firm breasts hidden beneath the plaid. She starts undoing Gillian's jeans. She tugs at the jocks and grazes her knuckles against the skin beneath, not finding the room to reach the soft triangle of hair she is seeking.

"We need to get you out of those jeans. They're like a bloody chastity belt." Caroline lifts her lips from the top of Gillian's shoulder and leans back. "Shall we take this upstairs?"

Gillian looks at her, eyes dark and pupils dilated, mouth open and lips thick with the taste of Caroline's skin. Struggling with the ability to speak, she grabs Caroline's hand and pulls her towards the bedroom, the growing urgency of Gillian's need transmitted by the pace with which she drags Caroline up the stairs. They don't make it all the way; the urge to touch is too strong. Gillian traps Caroline in the narrow stairwell, jamming her up against the wall. Her thigh pushes hard between Caroline's, riding the skirt up the stockings as Gillian's mouth captures Caroline in a fierce kiss. Caroline grabs Gillian's hips and pulls her in tighter, grinding against her, enjoying the pressure on her clit. But it is never enough; never quite right. She roughly shoves Gillian off her and pushes Gillian up the rest of the stairs, guiding them through the door into the bedroom.

"Get them off," she gasps, pointing at the offending jeans. "I can't get at you with them on."

Gillian shucks her jeans down her thighs and steps on the ends of them to drag them off her legs. Caroline steps forward to capture Gillian's mouth as her hand wraps around the back of Gillian's neck. She pushes Gillian back towards the bed and starts to take off her jacket, only stopping when Gillian reaches up to still Caroline's hand, halting her progress.

"I want to undress you." She looks up at Caroline, asking about more than clothing. Caroline pauses, staring at Gillian's swollen lips, trying to think of something other than the desire to kiss them. "I don't know that I have the patience to wait."

Gillian reaches into the open shirt, caressing Caroline's midriff with the rough pads of her fingers. "Yes, you do." She leans forward and captures a bra-clad nipple in her teeth before sucking it with force enough to cause Caroline's hips to jerk.

"Holy fuck."

"That's the goal. But I get to undress you first." Gillian stands up, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Caroline calculates the magnificence of the likely orgasms, comparing the delay caused by letting Gillian have her way to the urgent need to touch, to taste, to come now. She capitulates, her hands dropping to her sides, hoping the delay will pay off with a mind-blowing orgasm.

Gillian smirks. She kisses Caroline briefly on the lips before continuing her quest to unveil the gorgeous woman before her. It was always a dilemma; to leave Caroline stunning in her powerful accoutrements or to strip her, bringing her to the level of humanity to which Gillian could relate.

"I love stripping you of your get-up, revealing the beautiful, complex woman underneath." Gillian slips the jacket down Caroline's arms, and hangs it over the back of a chair. She undoes the zip of the skirt, using her hands as lubricant so the tight skirt slithers over Caroline's arse and down her legs. Caroline steps out of the black circle at her feet, standing wider in her stilettos. Gillian can't help herself. She tosses the skirt to the side of the room and kneels in front of Caroline. Gillian slides her hands slowly up the silky stockings, reaching underneath the straps of the suspender belt to caress Caroline's sensuous arse. She squeezes the fleshy buttocks, pulling her mouth into Caroline's twat. Caroline's hips arch forward into Gillian reflexively. Her lips part and she gasps at the sudden contact. And then, teasingly, it's gone. Caroline opens her eyes to find Gillian standing, pulling Caroline's shirt seductively down her arms before tossing it onto the black mound of skirt by the wall.

"I love this bra, but it has to go," Gillian says, as her hands glide over the soft skin on offer before her. The clasp surrenders, releasing the weight of Caroline's breasts into Gillian's waiting hands and mouth.

Caroline moans as teeth find her nipple again. She combs her fingers through Gillian's hair, needing to touch her lover. Gillian nips and licks her way up to Caroline's neck as one of her hands moves south, finding the slick arousal soaking Caroline's lacy panties. Gillian moans, her desire to taste and fuck Caroline so overwhelming that she's on the verge of losing control. She pulls herself back from the brink, mouth open, eye's glazed with lust as she cups Caroline's twat.

"On the bed," she instructs hoarsely, "so I can taste you. You're not going to be able to stand through this," she admits, and Caroline gulps in anticipation.

Caroline raises an eyebrow, the snark never far under the surface. "Not going to be able to stand through what?"

"Lie down and you'll find out," Gillian challenges, her mouth transforming into a smirk, despite her fairly heavy breathing.

Caroline squints at Gillian, before her curiosity and desire take over. She steps around Gillian and climbs onto the bed, facing Gillian, waiting for the next move. Gillian strips quickly and climbs onto the bed, holding herself over Caroline, enjoying the spectacular view before dropping her shoulders to land a kiss on Caroline's mouth passionate enough to take their breath away. Lips and tongue and teeth had Caroline arching off the bed for more when Gillian finally pulls away, giving them both time to breath.

Gillian kisses her way down Caroline's body until she finds the black lace panties doing a poor job of covering Caroline's twat. Gillian scrapes her teeth over the fabric, drawing a hiss from Caroline as she raises her hips, the threat and the sensation driving Caroline mad. Gillian gently draws the fabric into her mouth and using her teeth, pulls Caroline's panties down her thighs. With deliberate slowness, Gillian feeds the panties along the silky stocking-clad legs, and over the black stilettos. She imagines fucking Caroline with them on, fucking her while she rips up the sheets with abandon. Reluctantly, she pulls off the stilettos too, dropping them on the floor beside the bed, realising new sheets would prove too much for her meager budget this week.

Gillian sighs in awe, the sight of Caroline sprawled naked on her bed save for the stockings and suspender belt a fantasy she's had for a while. She is a little amazed that Caroline is wearing them for her, and spends a good thirty seconds committing it all to memory as she strokes Caroline's legs. No need to only use this vision of perfection once, if she can burn it into her retinas for later. She exhales with bliss, hardly knowing where to start.

"So are you just going to stare at me or..."

"Keep your panties on," Gillian chuckles, "Or not." She appraises the stunning form before her. "I think I might start at your toes..." she murmurs as her hands slid seductively up Caroline's calves, massaging the muscles through the stockings, creating electricity as she kisses and sucks and nips her way up Caroline's legs. Caroline surrenders to the pace of the dreamy exploration of her body, the gradual buildup of sensation excruciatingly slow. She is finding it hard to stay with the moment until Gillian reaches high on her inner thighs, when teeth and tongue slam her back into her body with a gush of arousal.

Gillian nestles between Caroline's legs, knowing that a languid fuck would drive Caroline to distraction and provide her with a mind-bending orgasm. This has been her plan all along; the best way she could think of to start the evening. As Caroline builds to her crescendo, Gillian loses time in the delicious adventure of Caroline's pleasure, chasing the sighs and moans and movement of Caroline's body as they both lose themselves in bliss. When Caroline finally comes, it offers the temporary extinction of self, lost in the ether of time and space in the way she craves.

.

* * *

_._

_if you liked this, there is another NSFW one-shot with Caroline and Gillian called __**Thursday Lunch - Stress Relief**__. _


End file.
